wazipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:Games
|} Highlighted Game Article "EXPLODE!!!" for the Nintendo DS is a video game developed and published by Bandai-Namco games, who created such notable titles as "Xenosaga Episode III" and... Ummm... Yeah... They did Pac-Man, right? I think they did. But that was a while ago. Huh. Damn. The object of the game is to destroy every object on the screen by "exploding" them. To do this, the player must touch objects on the bottom screen with their stylus. It has to be touched with the stylus. Attempting to touch it with something else will only result in the game not letting you EXPLODE things, and that makes the game less fun. "EXPLODE!!!" is claimed to be compatible with DS Wi-Fi-WTF, although it is not explained how. "EXPLODE!!!" was released in Japan on November 5, 2004 and in North America on December 14, 2006. "EXPLODE!!!" will never be released in Europe, because Europeans know better.(more...) wazi-tan Game Uncyclo-tan lost The Game, and so it did you.A Selection of Featured & Quasi-Featured Game Articles Allahakbarries -Barns and Nobles - Cardboard Box - Cup stacking - Flying Spaghetti Monster - Grue - HowTo:Cheat At Scrabble - HowTo:Get Around In A Fighting Tournament - Ironing - Kitten hurling battle - Metal Gear Solid - Oscar Wilde - Redundancy - Seal Clubbing - Shopping list - Teletubbies - The Swedish Orienteering And Firing A Rat From A Cannon Championships - Water Polo... With Sharks! - Street Fighter (full list) Promotion Zone Let others know of good but not featured game related articles below: Bland Gift Manual, Prison City - Puu - RuneScape- Tails the Straight Did you know that ..."EXPLODE!!!" for the Nintendo DS is a video game developed and published by Bandai-Namco games, who created such notable titles as "Xenosaga Episode III" and... Ummm... Yeah... They did Pac-Man, right? I think they did. But that was a while ago. ...It is told in ages past that Dragon Worrier was a console role-playing game for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It was the grandfather of the entire RPG genre. You know "World of Warcraft"? It's based on this. ...The Keep Your Finger In The Box Game is one of Czechoslovakia's favorite American pastimes. In fact, it's Czechoslovakia's only American pastime, this is, however, completely irrelevant. The object of the game is quite simple, you must Keep Your Finger In The Box for as long as possible, or until your opponent removes his/her finger. ...A Grue (Gruesomicius ravenousi) is a box-shaped gap-toothed mammal known for eating humans, though more recently they have been known to kill certain lone wolves, construction workers, a gerbil or two, speranah, the occasional monkey, people who send annoying chain e-mails, your pets, and...well, Grues like eating a lot of things. edit Random Game Image Zelda: The Quest for Tights, Oscar Wilde's favorite Zelda game And You Gotta Help Us... Fix the Following Articles: Arcade game - Clubbing - Drunk driving - Elected officials - Figure skating - Gambling - Game master - GameCube - Half-Life - Kindergarten sports - Lawn bowls - NASCAR - National Football League - Nintendo DS Lite - Ping pong - PlayStation - PlayStation 3 - Pokemon card - Race card - Rejected Nintendo Titles - Resident Evil - Sierra Entertainment - Spitting - Spyro - Tennis elbow - The Game Of Life - The Legend O' Zelda - The Most Dangerous Game - Twister - World of Warcraft - Yoshi (full list) Request Zone Place requested game related articles below: Syrnia - mew two - Aion Online- Super Chuck Norris Bros